Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having security function.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, smartphone, laptop, and other mobile electronic devices include a display device generally. Because most of the mobile electronic devices are expensive, they are easy to be stolen. The mobile electronic device may include a display device and a board including an application processor. The board of the stolen mobile electronic device may not be easily reused because of the complexity. However, the display device may be easily reused because complexity of the display device is not too high, and there is no authentication procedure when the display device displays an input image data signal provided from the board. The display device having security (authentication) function to prevent illegal reuse of the display device is necessary.